Kina Tare
OOC: Kina, I've had you over a year. Your FC is flawless. You had a lot going on, and you were deep. You had friends, enemies, and a love. It's time to let you go.But you never know. I might bring you back if a miracle happens. Appearance *'Hair Colour:Brown' *'Eye Colour:Blue/grey' *'Trademark:Eyes' I wear heavy makeup on my eyes sometimes and I like to wear leather. I'm not much for skirts or that other junk. I dress casually and occasionally formal. I wear my leather jacket a lot. Family 'Logan Tare '(dad) He is my dad who taught me guitar and teaches me self defense. He's a famous director and has directed so many films. If anyone tries to do something to me, they'll face me or him. 'Layla Tare '(mom) She encouraged me to try out for HA and without her, I wouldn't have even known about that school. She is the best mom anyone can ever have. 'Hannah Tare '(older sister) She is great. She helps me with self defense and is an actress. The only bad thing is I'm always in her shadow because she's famous and loved by everyone. She's great overall. Clarisse Tare (younger sister) My little sister. She's... weird. History I'm not gonna go into much detail. I was born, I went to Hollywood Arts, graduated early, and I now go to CAAC. Personality It depends who I'm talking to. If you try to upset me, I won't care, usually. Mostly, I'm carefree, honest, and opinionated. Other People Him I trusted him and he lied to me. Taraaaaaa My BFFL. Trivia *My favorite color is lilac *I have dyed my hair blonde before *I hate the movie Avatar, you know, both ones *I have a major in scripted acting and a minor in hip hop dancing *When I become an actress, I want to do my own stunts like Angelina Jolie Kinadressgif0.gif Kinachainsawwalkpic.jpg Kinagif13.gif Kinagreengif.gif Kinahairrr.gif Kinathy.gif Tumblr mjwfi3RtZQ1rk5sqfo2 250.gif Tumblr mjwfi3RtZQ1rk5sqfo1 250.gif Tumblr mjuiqvuPk61ruzkhxo2 500.gif Tumblr mjvvwmacpE1s1l36vo1 500.gif Tumblr mjtobu6rcG1qf6yjko1 500.jpg Tumblr mjtnz9Nq3J1qf6yjko1 500.jpg Tumblr mjrxt8cXvF1qew2ypo6 250.gif Tumblr mjrxt8cXvF1qew2ypo4 250.gif Tumblr mjrxt8cXvF1qew2ypo3 250.gif Tumblr mjrxt8cXvF1qew2ypo2 250.gif Tumblr mjrxt8cXvF1qew2ypo1 250.gif Tkglook.gif Timmykinapjo1.gif Timmykinapjo.gif Kyp1.gif Kyp.gif Kinayogurt.gif Kinawink.jpg Kinatanklaugh.gif Kinatalkgif.gif Kinasnapped.gif Kinashield.jpg Kinalight.jpg Kinakissyace.png Kinajoke.gif Kinaikr.gif Kinadankies.gif Kinabunthang.png Kinabluelongdress.png Kinablondebraid.jpg Kinaarmscrossed.jpg Kinaomg.png Tumblr mkjakpA4kB1qdcpc0o9 250.jpg Tumblr mkjakpA4kB1qdcpc0o8 250.jpg Tumblr mkjakpA4kB1qdcpc0o7 250.jpg Tumblr mkjakpA4kB1qdcpc0o6 250.jpg Tumblr mkjakpA4kB1qdcpc0o5 250.jpg Tumblr mkjakpA4kB1qdcpc0o4 250.jpg Tumblr mkjakpA4kB1qdcpc0o3 250.jpg Tumblr mkjakpA4kB1qdcpc0o2 250.jpg Tumblr mkjakpA4kB1qdcpc0o1 250.jpg Tumblr mkj03yOhBe1r3stzgo1 500.png Tumblr mkoyzhMCf31qdcpc0o3 250.jpg Tumblr mkoyzhMCf31qdcpc0o2 250.jpg Tumblr mkoghnYA191qfgcp5o4 250.gif Tumblr mknj3wisGO1rp2o9do2 250.gif Tumblr mknj3wisGO1rp2o9do1 250.gif Logandra1111.jpg Kinatransforngif2.gif Kinatransforngif1.gif Kinatimmylook.jpg Kinapurple.jpg Kinaleatherhair.jpg Kinaleatherbendlook.jpg Kinaleather1.jpg Kinaleather.jpg Kinalaughhair.gif Kinaindigogasp.png Kinagiraffe.png Kinabottle.gif Kinablondewhistle.gif Kinablondepjorun.gif Kinablondepjohiflook.gif Tumblr mmhwt8CY581rsvzqbo5 250.png Kinaumbrellabrach.png Kinastripedressidk.png Kinasitsunglasses.png Kinaidktalkinggif.gif Kinadiffumbrella.png Kinabeachred.png Inastripewaterlol.png Kinasopretty.png Kinabackturn.jpg Tumblr mo470w4Cv11rsvzqbo1 500.png Tumblr mo7d8jt1cW1s76vrko4 250.gif Tumblr mo7d8jt1cW1s76vrko3 250.gif Tumblr mo7d8jt1cW1s76vrko2 250.gif Tumblr mo7d8jt1cW1s76vrko1 250.gif Tumblr mo6hozFJw41st3825o1 r1 400.png Tumblr mo4l7dKvmg1qg8svvo2 250.gif Kinatalkinggggg.gif Kinasurprisedwb.gif Kinasittalkinggggg.gif Kinapoitinglooksmadaw.gif Kinalipgloss.png Kinafistbump.gif Kinadreamhands.gif Kinaautograph.gif Tumblr mpp641Qkyi1qd2g0jo8 250.jpg Tumblr mpo0aq4R9D1spby95o3 250.jpg Tumblr mpo0aq4R9D1spby95o1 250.jpg Tumblr mpnkzv3t9G1r88d5so3 250.gif Tumblr mpnkzv3t9G1r88d5so4 250.gif Tumblr mplsorBMsZ1qjqicao5 250.gif Tumblr mplsorBMsZ1qjqicao3 250.gif Tumblr mplqomKDqh1qjqicao6 250.gif Tumblr mplqomKDqh1qjqicao3 250.gif Tumblr mplqomKDqh1qjqicao1 250.gif Tumblr mpwddu0VWD1syk6jjo1 500.gif Tumblr mpwddu0VWD1syk6jjo2 500.gif Tumblr mpwciaOJ3j1syk6jjo6 500.gif Tumblr mpw1oukBjM1syk6jjo4 250.gif Tumblr mpw1oukBjM1syk6jjo2 250.gif Tumblr mpw0t7cQRR1rwxbuao1 500.jpg Tumblr mpvojuSZ7s1s63ento4 250.png Tumblr mpvojuSZ7s1s63ento2 250.png Tumblr mpuy33N4331ssz9fyo1 500.gif Tumblr mpuq905KGN1s11ob0o1 250.png Tumblr mpup1prif21qku9oko1 500.jpg Tumblr mpuozgajQT1syxni9o1 250.png Tumblr mpuf2dHrfq1rop12bo1 500.png Tumblr mpudgmXM9C1snpfljo5 400.gif Tumblr mpudgmXM9C1snpfljo4 250.jpg Tumblr mpu7o6SZvf1qc6ftco8 250.gif Tumblr mpudgmXM9C1snpfljo3 250.jpg Tumblr mpu7o6SZvf1qc6ftco7 250.gif Tumblr mpu7o6SZvf1qc6ftco6 250.gif Tumblr mpu7o6SZvf1qc6ftco3 250.gif Tumblr mpu7o6SZvf1qc6ftco2 250.gif Tumblr mpu7o6SZvf1qc6ftco1 250.gif Tumblr mptz58z7be1s3kgnuo1 500.jpg Tumblr mptmen2Wv21s04pfoo1 500.jpg Tumblr mpt1r2Mpac1qba5zuo4 250.jpg Tumblr mpsehqiiB21rsu1ooo2 250.jpg Tumblr mpscqt7RCv1rfmtk2o1 500.png Tumblr mppf5gSuFf1rb13cio8 250.png Kinacollage.png Tumblr mq43y76vqK1qjqicao1 r4 250.jpg Tumblr mq3nb8tFeO1qjqicao4 250.gif Tumblr mq3nb8tFeO1qjqicao3 250.gif Tumblr mq3fo4P3qS1qjqicao4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mq3fo4P3qS1qjqicao3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mpznh6YEvl1rlyix2o3 250.jpg Tumblr mpgymh1ADR1s1o41fo1 500.jpg Tumblr inline mpygh0s2UJ1qz4rgp.png Kinagirraffe.png Tumblr mqcenbjxvK1s63ento2 250.png Tumblr mqar6cvLrA1s0zjmyo4 250.png Tumblr mqar6cvLrA1s0zjmyo2 250.png Tumblr mpsng2n8Z41qa5d8ho4 250.jpg Tumblr mpsng2n8Z41qa5d8ho3 250.jpg Kinahuggles.gif Tumblr mqrt3xkdx01s7mg23o1 500.png Tumblr mqrsqyLioB1rsvzqbo6 250.png Tumblr mqrsqyLioB1rsvzqbo5 250.png Tumblr mqrsqyLioB1rsvzqbo4 250.png Tumblr mqrsqyLioB1rsvzqbo3 250.png Tumblr mqrsqyLioB1rsvzqbo2 250.png Tumblr mqrsqyLioB1rsvzqbo1 250.png Tumblr mqrsa6kM2S1r3svw5o1 500.png Tumblr mqrnqfkeHT1qjqicao4 250.jpg Tumblr mqrnqfkeHT1qjqicao3 250.jpg Kinatimmyidk.gif Kinamicrophoneeeeee.jpg Kinablondewbyaynewpic.gif \